Etre humain
by lasurvolte
Summary: [mini Spoils s8-9] Cas était juste entrain de manger avec Dean et Sam quand ils le virent changer de couleur et serrer ses poings...


**Titre :** Etre humain

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel (mini)

**Prompt :** Cela lui paraissait impossible.

**Note :** spoil s8-9, faites comme si Cas était resté au bunker.

* * *

Cas en tant qu'humain s'habituait à la vie au bunker. Il commençait à avoir ses repères, prenait ses marques. Les choses devenaient moins étranges pour lui. Et puis Sam et Dean étaient là afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre.

Comme ce soir là, alors qu'ils dînaient.

Dean avait vu Cas changer de couleur. Cas avait la bouche fermée, comme s'il s'empêchait de crier, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge, des larmes commençant à perler aux coins des yeux.

\- Cas ? Ca va ?

Cas ferma les yeux, ses mains tremblantes serrant ses couverts. Il hocha la tête et grimaça, finissant par rouvrir la bouche pour expulser l'air et aussi un gémissement.

\- Tu t'es brûlé ?

Cas fit signe que non. Dean réfléchit.

\- Tu t'es mordu la langue ?

Cas fit signe que oui. Dean grimaça et lâcha un « Aïe » compatissant.

On connaissait tous cette douleur affreuse quand nos dents, par erreur, prenaient notre langue pour un bon steak. Et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire, attendre que cette fichue douleur passe. Cas finit par doucement se calmer, mais repoussa son assiette comme si c'était elle qui l'avait mordu.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? La langue ne devrait-elle pas savoir qu'il ne faut pas se mettre dans le passage des dents ?

Cela paraissait impossible à Cas qu'on puisse se mordre la langue, il ne l'aurait jamais cru si on lui avait dit.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais t'inquiète Cas, ça n'arrive pas trop souvent. Essaya de le rassurer Dean.

Cas bouda tout de même la nourriture. Pendant deux jours. Alors que son ventre criait famine et qu'il perdait des forces.

\- Allez Cas, il faut que tu manges. Si tu fais attention ça devrait aller.

Cas essaya de tenir plus longtemps, mais Dean faisait exprès de passer avec de la nourriture devant lui et il finit par craquer. Il n'y eut pas d'accident cette fois-là.

\- C'est très désagréable d'être humain. Marmonna-t-il en finissant le hamburger que Dean lui avait cuisiné.

\- Tu n'y trouves pas de bons côtés ?

Cas réfléchit et finit par dire :

\- J'aime bien le goût de la nourriture. Mais je trouve que devoir manger autant est une perte de temps. J'aime bien prendre une douche. Mais je n'aime pas avoir froid quand j'en sors. Je n'aime pas avoir trop chaud non plus. J'aime certaines sensations et émotions, mais la plupart me font mal. C'est difficile d'être humain Dean.

\- Je sais. Sourit-il gentiment.

Et ça devait être encore plus dur pour Cas qui avait été si longtemps un ange.

\- Mais je suis content d'être avec vous au bunker. Ajouta Cas. Et ce hamburger était très bon.

Cas sourit finalement à Dean et Dean s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

\- Mais quand même Dean, se mordre la langue, c'est étrange tu ne trouves pas ?

Dean eut un petit rire :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Cas, il y a d'autres choses bien plus agréables à faire avec la langue.

Cas haussa un sourcil :

\- Comme quoi ?

Dean sembla réfléchir un moment comme essayant de trouver une idée. Cas attendait en se demandant si Dean n'avait pas juste dit ça pour le rassurer.

\- Manger une glace. Fit Dean après un long temps de réflexion.

Cas hocha doucement la tête. Manger une glace donc. Il n'avait jamais mangé de glace. Sans quitter Dean des yeux, dont il était vraiment prêt il dit :

\- Alors il faudra que j'essaie de manger une glace.

\- Il y a d'autres choses, réfléchit Dean.

\- Lesquelles ?

Dean leva les yeux, comme s'il cherchait une nouvelle idée dans sa tête.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il y en a d'autres Dean ?

Dean finit par hausser les épaules comme s'il venait de prendre une décision avec lui-même, posa sa main sur la joue de Cas et murmura :

\- Il y a bien ça…

Puis il l'embrassa. Avec la langue bien sûr.

Cas adora ça.

xxx

Quand Cas se cogna le coude contre un coin de table, la douleur remontant jusqu'à son poignet, il demanda les larmes aux yeux si Dean connaissait quelque chose de bien à faire avec les coudes.

Dean n'en avait absolument aucune idée, mais il l'embrassa, pour le soigner.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une fic pas terrible, mais bon je la poste avant le prochain marathon, en espérant en écrire des meilleures au marathon. Merci de votre lecture.


End file.
